


Secret Identity

by LeGospelduDestiel



Category: Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Damon - Freeform, Damon Salvatore - Freeform, Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Impala, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, the vampire diaries - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeGospelduDestiel/pseuds/LeGospelduDestiel
Summary: Durant la courte nuit que les chasseurs s’octroyaient dans le motel miteux du coin, l’impala s’ennuyait à mourir. Dean ne lui en voudrait sûrement pas si elle allait se dégourdir un peu les jambes ? – Crossover Supernatural / The Vampire Diaries
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 5





	Secret Identity

**Author's Note:**

> Résumé : Durant la courte nuit que les chasseurs s’octroyaient dans le motel miteux du coin, l’impala s’ennuyait à mourir. Dean ne lui en voudrait sûrement pas si elle allait se dégourdir un peu les jambes ? – Crossover Supernatural / The Vampire Diaries 
> 
> Pairing : Dean Winchester / Impala Damon
> 
> Disclaimer : Les personnages de Supernatural ou de TVD ne m’appartiennent pas

_ Résumé  _ _: Durant la courte nuit que les chasseurs s’octroyaient dans le motel miteux du coin, l’impala s’ennuyait à mourir. Dean ne lui en voudrait sûrement pas si elle allait se dégourdir un peu les jambes ? – Crossover Supernatural / The Vampire Diaries_

_ Pairing _ _: Dean Winchester / Impala Damon_

_ Disclaimer _ _: Les personnages de Supernatural ou de TVD ne m’appartiennent pas_

* * *

SECRET IDENTITY  
\- Chapitre I -

* * *

Les bruits de respiration lente et profonde se faisaient entendre dans la pénombre de la chambre d’hôtel que Dean et Sam avaient loué pour la nuit. L’aîné était affalé sur le dos, son drap à moitié par terre, tandis que le cadet était confortablement installé sur le ventre, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller. La journée avait été longue, et tous deux s’étaient effondrés sans manger en rentrant de leur dernière enquête.

La belle impala était garée juste devant la fenêtre de leur chambre, là ou Dean pouvait garder un œil dessus. La laque noire luisait sous la lumière des lampadaires, parfois éclairée par les phares des autres voitures qui passaient par là. Aucune autre voiture n’aurait pu la remplacer dans le cœur de Dean. Elle faisait la fierté de Dean, après avoir été celle de John Winchester.

Alors que les deux chasseurs avaient sombré dans le plus profond des sommeils, le moteur de l’impala se mit à ronronner, et ses phares éclairèrent l’intérieur de la chambre. Dean se contenta de grogner. La voiture fit marche arrière, sortit de sa place et quitta le parking tranquillement. Quelques secondes plus tard, Dean ouvrit un œil, l’air méfiant, mais il le referma aussitôt, emporté de nouveau dans les bras de Morphée.

« Mon bébé… » Murmura-t-il, la voix endormie.

* * *

Sam se réveilla doucement aux aurores et s’étira de tout son long. Ses bâillements finirent par réveiller son frère qui se cacha sous son drap en marmonnant dans son oreiller. Quelques secondes plus tard, il balança son drap à travers la pièce et se leva d’un bond. Dean couru vers la fenêtre pour vérifier que son impala était toujours là.

La belle était toujours sagement garée là ou Dean l’avait laissée. Elle n’avait pas bougé d’un millimètre. Le chasseur se persuada qu’il avait dû faire un mauvais rêve cette nuit et alla finalement prendre son petit déjeuner avec Sam.

« Toujours aussi inquiet pour la voiture ? » ricana Sam. « Tu sais ici il doit y avoir cinq habitants au mètre carré… »

« Ce n’est pas ‘la voiture’ Sammy, c’est mon bébé. C’est normal que je m’inquiète, n’importe qui rêverait d’avoir une bête comme ça… » répliqua le brun.

Sam se contenta d’acquiescer en souriant, non sans juger son frère, et attrapa quelques tranches de pain de mie pour les beurrer.

La journée fut toujours aussi longue que la veille. Les recherches sur les récents meurtres sordides qui terrorisaient le voisinage n’avançaient pas. Les deux frères passèrent la journée à parcourir toute la ville à la recherche d’informations et de témoins, frappant à chaque porte et entrant dans chaque boutique ou restaurant.

Alors que le soleil disparaissait derrière l’horizon, les deux frères décidèrent d’aller manger un bout au diner **s** du coin pour ensuite rentrer à l’hôtel. Sam semblait vraiment de mauvaise humeur après ces deux jours de chasse infructueuse. Vers une heure du matin, Dean se mit à réfléchir tout en regardant le plafond avec intérêt. Quelques secondes plus tard, le moteur de l’impala se mit à rugir. Dean sauta du lit en une demie seconde comme il l’avait fait un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.

L’impala était tranquillement en train de quitter le parking, comme si de rien n’était. Dean la regarda s’en aller vers la route pendant un temps. Il se précipita hors du motel, uniquement vêtu d’un t-shirt et d’un boxer. Il courut aussi vite qu’il put. De la pluie fine commençait à tomber. L’impala, qui roulait à une vitesse raisonnable fut facile à repérer.

Dean remarqua que le voleur l’arrêta quelques mètres plus loin, devant un bar. Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi le voleur la prendrait pour faire seulement quelques mètres ?

La pluie était maintenant torrentielle. Un camion passa devant le chasseur à toute vitesse, et l’aveugla. Le temps que Dean reprenne l’usage de la vue, l’impala avait à nouveau disparu. Il arriva devant le pub, en sous-vêtements, et trempé de la tête aux pieds. Un jeune homme qui n’était pas là quelques secondes plus tôt se tenait devant le bar. Dean aurait juré qu’il venait d’apparaître sous son nez.

Le sang du chasseur ne fit qu’un tour. Dean sauta sur le jeune homme et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche.

« OU EST MA CAISSE ???!!! » hurla le brun, le visage recouvert de gouttes de pluie.

La rage était lisible sur le visage du _beau_ chasseur. Le jeune homme avait l’air apeuré. Ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que la peinture qui recouvrait l’impala. Les traits de son visage étaient d’une sensualité sans pareille, sans oublier ses yeux, d’un bleu si clair qu’ils semblaient presque transparents. Dean se détendit légèrement au fur et à mesure de l’analyse qu’il faisait du brun.

« Je… Quelle voiture ? » souffla le mystérieux personnage.

Le brun semblait avoir du mal à trouver ses mots, mais le chasseur le plaqua à nouveau avec force contre le mur, lui arrachant un cri de douleur, et il se décida à parler.

« OK ! OK ! Attends Dean… » supplia le jeune homme.

« Comment tu connais mon prénom ? » Dean s’énerva et planta son regard vert dans celui du brun.

« Je suis… Hem… C’est moi… L’impala…. Dean. Ne t’énerve pas s’il te plait… Je voulais juste aller faire un tour. Si tu savais comme je m’ennuie. »

La sincérité brillait dans les yeux du jeune éphèbe, mais le chasseur ne put croire ses paroles complètement loufoques.

« Non mais tu débloques ou quoi ?!! » Dean se renfrogna de plus belle.

À la vue du brun, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’y trouver quelque chose de familier. Ses mains s’enlevèrent du col de la chemise du jeune homme.

« Baby ? … »

« Oui… C’est moi Dean… Écoute, la preuve que ce que je te dis est vrai, regarde ! »

Le brun déboutonna la moitié de sa chemise et en écarta le pan gauche. Des initiales étaient gravées sur sa peau pâle. Dean reconnu ses initiales, et celles de Sam. Il était impossible de ne pas reconnaître **s** es petites marques qui en disaient long sur l’histoire des Winchester.

« Wow… Hem… » répliqua Dean d’un air perdu.

« Tu n’étais pas censé me voir comme ça… » L’« Impala » semblait très inquiète.

« Monte, tu peux pas rester sous la pluie comme ça. »

Avant que Dean n’ait eu le temps de cligner des yeux, le jeune homme avait disparu. La voiture avait fait sa réapparition derrière lui et le klaxonnait avec force. La portière du conducteur s’ouvrir d’elle-même avant que Dean ne grimpe dedans, toujours aussi choqué. Une voix sortit de l’autoradio.

« Je vais retourner au motel Dean. » une voix métallique retentit dans l’autoradio.

Le frein à main se déclencha tout seul, et le chasseur ne put rien faire si ce n’est regarder l’impala se mettre en marche toute seule.

« Je rêve. C’est ça, je dois rêver. Je vais me réveiller… » souffla Dean dans sa barbe.

Quelques instants plus tard, l’impala était de nouveau garée devant la chambre du motel. Alors que Dean s’extirpait de l’impala, cette dernière se retransforma à nouveau.

« Dean ! » s’écria le brun. Le chasseur se passait et repassait les mains sur le visage pour être sûr qu’il était bien réveillé.

« Attends… Hem… Supposons que… Supposons que toutes ces conneries soient vraies… » le chasseur insista sur cette dernière phrase en haussant des sourcils.

« Depuis combien de temps tu es comme ça ? Comment tu as fait pour prendre possession de ma chérie ? » Dean semblait presque sur le point de s’évanouir. C’était son bébé, et dès que quelque chose clochait avec, il en devenait malade.

« Non… Je ne suis pas un fantôme, ni un démon… À vrai dire… Je n’ai jamais vraiment rencontré quelqu’un comme moi... »

Le brun aux yeux bleus jaugeait Dean d’un air désolé.

« Pour ce qui est depuis combien de temps… J’en sais trop rien… Ces derniers jours sont assez confus… » avoua le brun.

« Comment est-ce que… Tu as un prénom ? » Le chasseur commençait à avoir l’air moins secoué.

Non content de voir que Dean commençait à adopter un comportement normal, le brun lui fit le plus beau de ses sourires. Il était aussi beau que cette fichue voiture, et avait des airs de séducteur expérimenté. La pluie le rendait encore plus mystérieux qu’il ne l’était déjà.

« Je m’appelle Damon. Mais si tu préfères m’appeler Baby, ça ne me dérange pas. J’ai l’habitude. »

Dean émit un rire gêné, ses joues roses se percevaient sous les gouttes de pluie. Il sourit en regardant le goudron et finit par se détendre.

« Je me suis toujours dit que l’impala avait quelque chose de spécial… »

Les yeux bleus de Damon se fixèrent d’un air charmeur sur le chasseur qui n’arrêtait pas de l’examiner de haut en bas.

« Allons bon Dean… Tu connais déjà chaque recoin de ma carrosserie, arrêtes de me fixer comme ça… Je ne te plais plus ? »

Dean fixa Damon une seconde et ricana doucement.

« Je… Je crois que je vais aller dormir… Tout ça n’est peut-être que le fruit de mon imagination. »

Damon sourit en se mordant la lèvre et croisa les bras.

« C’est bon j’ai compris. Je reste ici, et je serais sage. » souffla l’impala.

Baby retrouva sa forme habituelle, et sa place de parking. Dean, extrêmement troublé, rentra dans sa chambre et alla prendre une douche bien chaude.

Avant de s’effondrer dans son lit, il jeta un dernier coup d’œil par la fenêtre. L’impala était toujours en place, et ne bougeait pas d’un pouce. C’était un rêve. Tout cela n’était qu’une putain de rêve. Du moins, Dean l’espérait.

* * *

À suivre…


End file.
